


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°14 : « Pardon »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, From hate to forgiveness (kind of), It's just a sort of indication (I love this ship too much in fact xD), Legends Never Die, The Mara x Luke ship is not really there, Thrawn Trilogy is the TRUE third trilogy, Thrawn Trilogy: Heir to the Empire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Alors qu'elle était forcée de coopérer avec Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade voyait ses sentiments pour lui évoluer. De la haine... non pas à l'amour, mais à une forme de pardon, maintenant que Skywalker lui donnait un autre éclairage sur la mort de l'Empereur. Et ces changements étaient agaçants : comment était-elle censée tuer le Jedi, maintenant ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui, les Legends sont à l'honneur, avec ce petit drabble qui m'est venu en tête en lisant « Thrawn: Heir to the Empire » (Timothy Zahn).

Luke Skywalker avait été la cible à abattre depuis que l'Empereur mourant lui en avait donné l'ordre. Désormais, le Jedi était entre ses griffes, mais Mara Jade ne se décidait pas sur la façon de s'en débarrasser.

Pour ne rien arranger à son indécision, Skywalker lui avait donné une autre version de la mort de Palpatine : Darth Vader avait été celui qui lui avait porté le coup final, avant de périr lui aussi. Une version totalement contradictoire avec celle dont elle avait été témoin en vision.

La haine de Mara avait ciblé Skywalker depuis si longtemps, la jeune femme ne savait désormais plus comment réagir. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé son pardon, mais doutait de l'ordre qui lui avait été donné.

_TU TUERAS LUKE SKYWALKER._

Pour le moment, néanmoins, leur priorité à tous les deux, était de sortir de cette forêt sains et saufs, ainsi que Talon Karrde le leur avait ordonné. Les décisions moins importantes se prendraient plus tard.

**Author's Note:**

> Je donnerais un bras – oui, un BRAS – si seulement cela permettait à cette trilogie d'être adaptée en films plutôt que les aventures de Darth Tantrum the Whiny Fanboy & Mary-Sue (comprenez Kylo Ren et Rey). Trois livres absolument démentiels *0*


End file.
